Bananen
by Jasuun
Summary: OneShot, Blaise ZabiniHarry Potter, SLASH


**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei ShadowRiddle. Original Copyright © by Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2005

-

**Warnung:** Slash, Romanze? Auf jeden Fall AU.

-

**Pairing:** Blaise/Harry

-

**Titel:** Bananen sind lecker, Bananen sind nahrhaft, Bananen sind alles ... nur nicht jugendfrei

-

**Kapitel:** One-Shot

-

**Zusammenfassung:** Die Zusammenfassung besteht nur aus einem Wort 'Bananen', das sagt bereits alles **g**

-

**Anmerkung:** ich habe, letztes Jahr, in einem Harry Potter Forum, an einem Wunschzettelexperiment teilgenommen und habe einen Wunsch erfühlt. Dies hier **nach unten deut** ist das Ergebnis.

-

**Vorgabe war: **

-

_Für Chibi-Kyoko: _

_-Ich hätte gerne ne Blaise/Harry.  
Harry der Naive und Blaise der Verführer.  
Romantisch sollte sie auch sein.  
Rating und der Rest ist einem selbst überlassen ich lese und freu mich über alles!_

-

Liebe Chibi! Ich habe mich bemüht, aber ich glaube ich habe bei dem Versuch einen naiven Harry zu schreiben kläglich versagt. **verbeug** Tut mir leid, auch muss ich zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich es wieder getan habe und das obwohl ich mir geschworen habe, nie wieder einen Lemon zu schreiben. Da kannst du einmal sehen, was ich alles mache **g** Ich hoffe, dass es dir trotzdem gefällt.

-

-

-

-

Bananen sind lecker, Bananen sind nahrhaft, Bananen sind alles … nur nicht Jugendfrei

-

-

-

-

Wie so oft in den letzten Wochen, saß Harry teilnahmslos zwischen Hermione und Ron, am Gryffindortisch. Seit dem letzten Gefecht mit Voldemort, war er von Tag zu Tag ruhiger geworden, es gab für ihn im Moment keinen Grund glücklich zu sein. Seine Freunde bemühten sich aufopfernd darum, ihn wieder einmal lächeln zu sehen, nur gelang ihnen das nicht wirklich. Selbst in seinem Lieblingsfach fand er nicht zu seiner alten Form zurück, auch Snape schaffte es einfach nicht, ihn aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu holen. Harry belächelte das Tun seiner Freunde innerlich, sie hatten sich selber und er? Er war noch immer allein, ja es gab einige Mädchen in Hogwarts die gerne mit dem Bezwinger Voldemorts zusammen wären, aber keine von ihnen hatte das gewisse Etwas, nach dem er suchte. "Harry du solltest etwas Essen", unterbrach Hermione seine nicht vorhandenen Gedankengänge. "Wenigstens etwas Obst, damit du nicht noch dürrer wirst." Harry sah zu ihr hoch und griff danach nach einer Banane, es war das einzige was in seiner Reichweite war. Er war einfach nicht in der Lage sich jetzt auch noch ganz aufzurichten und nach etwas Essbaren zu suchen und damit ihn Hermione endlich in Ruhe ließ, schälte er eben die Banane. Hermione nickte zufrieden und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Tischnachbarn zu. Während dessen starrte Harry die Banane angewidert an und stopfte einen kleinen Teil der Spitze in seinen Mund. Langsam umkreiste er mit der Zunge die Spitze und schmeckte, den Geschmack auf seinem Gaumen. Eigentlich schmeckten Bananen doch ganz gut dachte er sich. Er nahm die Banane noch etwas mehr in seinen Mund auf und schabte mit den Zähnen etwas von dem Fruchtfleisch ab. Diese Prozedur wiederholte er einige Male, in dem er das Obst immer wieder mit seinen Lippen umschloss. Das plötzliche Umkippen eines Stuhles am Slytherintisch ließ ihn dort hinsehen, er konnte erkennen wie sich Blaise Zabini, wieder vom Boden aufrappelte und ihn dabei mit tellergroßen, leicht verschleierten Augen anstarrte. Harry legte den Kopf schief und fragte sich was mit dem schon wieder los war, vor allem was mit dessen Augen passiert war und warum er ihn so komisch anschaute. Harry hob leicht die Schultern und schob sich die Banane wieder in den Mund, er stemmte seine Hände auf die Tischplatte und stand auf, in der ganzen Zeit hatte er die Banane zwischen seinen Lippen festgekeilt. Erst als er stand nahm er sie quälend langsam wieder aus dem Mund und leckte noch einmal über die beträchtlich kleiner gewordene Spitze, ehe er seine Tasche schnappte und sich auf in die Hölle machte, die sich Zaubertränke nannte. Er bemerkte nicht den Blick aus blauen Augen die ihm aus der Halle folgten, er hörte auch nicht, das Seufzen, das der Mund, der zu diesen Augen gehörte, ausstieß. Zu seinem Glück konnte Harry feststellen, dass der Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke bereits geöffnet war und so konnte er sich dieses Mal einen Platz ganz hinten im Klassenzimmer aussuchen, von hier aus würde er alles sehen können, was er sehen wollte. Er ließ seine Tasche neben dem Tisch auf den Boden fallen, er selber nahm auf der Zweierbank platz und legte seine Unterarme auf dem Tisch ab. Seinen Kopf legte er auf die Arme und schloss, die Ruhe genießend, die Augen. Langsam strömten die Schüler von Gryffindor und Slytherin in die Klasse, natürlich bemerkten sie alle Harry und auch dass dieser schlief, aber keiner, noch nicht einmal die Slytherins, sagten etwas dazu. Es war in den letzten Wochen zu einem ganz normalen Bild geworden. Harry jedoch bekam von alle dem nichts mit, nicht wie der Klassenraum sich füllte, nicht wie Snape in seiner normalen Manier den Raum betrat und kurz bei ihm stehen blieb, nicht wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte und dort seine Sachen ausbreitete. Erst als er sanft an den Schultern gerüttelt wurde und ihm jemand ins Ohr pustete öffnete er zaghaft seine Augen ein klein wenig. Harry sah mehr als nur überrascht auf den Slytherin der neben ihm saß und ihn angrinste. Harry hob fragend eine Augenbraue "Was machst du hier, Nott?" "Mich auf die Stunde vorbereiten?" "Kannst du das nicht bei den Slytherins tun?" Nott schüttelte den Kopf "Nein, ansonsten würde ich dort sitzen und nicht neben", er sah mit einem abfälligen Blick auf Harry herab "Dir!" "Wenn dir an meiner Gesellschaft etwas nicht passt, kannst du ja deinen Trank unter dem Tisch brauen, oder die Stunde schwänzen", zischte Harry. Er wollte sich gerade wieder abwenden, als Nott wieder sein Schandmaul aufmachte "Leider wird mir auch das nicht möglich sein, Potter!" "Was habe ich der Welt eigentlich getan, um mit so etwas wie dir bestraft zu werden?", schnaubte Harry. "Dasselbe könnte ich auch fragen, jedoch weiß ich weshalb ich hier bin. Zu meinem Unglück muss ich gestehen, dass ich eine Wette verloren habe und du Potter", Nott zog angewidert seine Nase kraus "Warst nun einmal der Wetteinsatz." "Was habe ich damit zu tun, wenn du zu blöd bist eine Wette zu gewinnen?" "Anscheinend sehr viel. Es ist in dieser Stunde meine Aufgabe, dafür zu sorgen, dass du ausnahmsweise einmal einen Zaubertrank richtig hinbekommst. Jedoch habe ich nicht die Hoffnung, dass das bei deinem Minderbestellten Talent möglich sein wird." "Weißt du Nott, ich liebe dich auch", meinte Harry und machte sich wieder daran weiter zu schlafen. Allerdings machte er diese Rechnung ohne Nott, der zog ihm einfach einen Arm vom Tisch so, dass sein Kopf Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte machte. Harry funkelte den Slytherin wütend an "Was soll das, Nott?", zischte er. "Wenn du in der Nacht mehr Zeit in deinem Bett zubringen würdest und du dich weniger in den Betten anderer Vergnügen würdest, müsstest du jetzt auch nicht schlafen. Was ich im Übrigen nicht zulassen werde. Wir werden jetzt zusammen diesen Trank brauen, ob du willst oder nicht!", sagte er mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. Harry ergab sich vorerst seinem Schicksal, jedoch half er Nott kein bisschen mit dem Trank sondern ließ ihn das ganze alleine lassen. Kurz bevor der Trank fertig zur Abgabe war, richtete Nott seine Aufmerksamkeit einem anderen Slytherin zu und Harry nutzte dies, indem er schnell eine weitere Zutat in den Kessel warf. Er hoffte, dass die Zutat reichen würde, um den Trank unbrauchbar zu machen und nach einigen Sekunden schlich sich auch schon ein boshaftes Lächeln auf seine Gesichtszüge, als der Inhalt des Kessels, der eigentlich eine himmelblaue Farbe haben sollte, in einem giftgelben Ton erstrahlte. Der Trank brodelte mittlerweile so stark, dass er zu schäumen anfing und über den Kesselrand schwappte. Harry sah dem ganzen fasziniert zu und hätte wahrscheinlich noch länger in den Kessel gestarrt, ohne die Gefahr zu erkennen, als er am Kragen von seinem Platz gezerrt wurde. Dichter Rauch stieg aus dem Kessel hoch und hüllte den Klassenraum ein, man konnte die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen, auch Harry sah nichts mehr, dafür spürte und hörte er mehr. Jemand hatte ihn mit dem Rücken zur Wand gedrückt und ein etwas größerer Körper stand schützend zwischen ihm und dem nicht mehr zu sehenden Kessel. Eine seiner Hände lag an einer muskulösen Brust und die andere hatte sich am Robenärmel des anderen verkrallt.

"Du solltest besser acht geben, was du in einen Zaubertrankkessel wirfst, Potter", murmelten ein paar Lippen nahe an Harrys Ohr. Noch bevor er eine Antwort erwidern konnte, war derjenige verschwunden und Harry stand wie ein begossener Pudel, an die Wand gelehnt da.

Eine einzige Frage geisterte durch seinen Kopf 'Wer zum Teufel noch Mal war das?' Er kannte die Stimme, aber im Moment konnte er sie keinem Gesicht zuordnen. Der Rauch lichtete sich und nun konnte Harry schon mehr erkennen, auch die anderen Schüler standen an den Wänden, Professor Snape war der einzige der mitten im Raum stand und mit zu Hilfenahme seines Zauberstabes, den Rauch verschwinden ließ. Bevor Snape auf den Gedanken kommen konnte, irgendetwas zu Harry zu sagen, verschwand dieser auch schon durch die Tür und atmete erleichtert aus, als er im Gang stand. Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich vom Acker, es war ihm egal, dass er seine Tasche in dem Klassenzimmer zurückgelassen hatte, denn im Moment wollte er einfach nur noch aus diesen stinkenden Mauern heraus. Erst als er am See stand und das Wasser beobachtete, das mit ruhigen Wellen gegen das Ufer schwappte blieb er stehen und setzte sich sogar davor hin. Dass das Gras noch nass vom letzten Regen war ignorierte er geflissentlich. Harry zog die Beine nahe an seinen Körper und legte seinen Kopf auf die Knie, wieder einmal schweiften seine Gedanken an den Tag zurück, als die letzte Entscheidung fiel. Er hatte sich nicht wirklich damit abgefunden zum Mörder geworden zu sein, auch wenn er froh darüber war, dass Voldemort tot war und der Zaubererwelt von diesem keine Gefahr mehr drohte. Es hatte unzählige lange Gespräche mit Dumbledore und Lupin gebraucht um Harry wenigstens dazu zu bringen, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, irgendwie hatte Harry aber jetzt das Gefühl, als sei gerade dies ein großer Fehler gewesen. Er konnte spüren, dass hier irgendwo etwas lauerte und ihn fangen wollte, aber er konnte nicht sagen wo, geschweige denn was. Er hörte Schritte die sich ihm näherten und dass etwas neben ihm ins Gras fiel. Seine Augen schweiften zur Seite, und er erkannte seine Tasche. Er hob langsam seinen Blick, das erste was er sah, waren lange Beine die in der schulüblichen schwarzen Hose steckten. Eine Robe, die der Andere lässig unter seinen Armen trug. Ein weißes Hemd an dem die obersten Knöpfe geöffnet waren. Eine Grünsilbergestreifte Krawatte, die lose um den Hals hing. Harrys erster Gedanke war 'Nott' aber ein Blick in das Gesicht des Slytherins reichte ihm um zu wissen dass es nicht dieser war. Blaue Augen sahen ihn fröhlich an, zu diesen Augen gehörte ein ebenmäßiges braungebranntes Gesicht, in dem eine kleine Nase saß. Die Lippen auf die Harry nun starrte waren zu einem Lächeln verzogen, Harry hob seinen Blick wieder und sah dann auf seine Tasche.

"Danke", murmelte er. "Warum auch immer mir gerade ein Slytherin meine Tasche zurückbringt." Der Slytherin sah ihn nur an, aber sagte kein Wort. Harry legte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite und überlegte angestrengt, wer das eigentlich war, es dauerte einige Augenblicke bis er dahinter kam.

"Du bist Zabini, oder?", der Slytherin nickte zur Antwort. "Kannst du nicht reden?" Zabini ging vor Harry in die Knie, damit dieser nicht so verkrampft zu ihm hoch sehen musste. Langsam hob dieser einen Arm und strich über die etwas eingefallen Wangen von Harry.

Der Gryffindor sah ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an "Was machst du da?" Zabini lächelte ihn nur an, kam mit seinem Gesicht immer näher zu dem von Harry. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich beinahe und Harry war nicht in der Lage irgendetwas zu tun, oder zu sagen. Kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten schwenkte Zabini sein Gesicht zur Seite und kam nun mit seinen Mund zu Harrys Ohr.

"Doch kann ich", meinte er mit leiser Stimme, hauchte einen federleichten Kuss auf das Ohr und zog sich zurück. Genau so schnell wie er neben Harry erschienen war, verschwand er auch wieder und ließ einen völlig überrumpelten Harry zurück. Diese Stimme durchfuhr es den Gryffindor, das war dieselbe Stimme wie in Zaubertränke. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken und in seiner Magengegend begann es unmerklich zu kribbeln, Harry fragte sich was das wieder zu bedeuten hatte. Einige Tage später saß Harry in der Bibliothek, er beugte sich tief über ein Buch, neben sich hatte er ein Pergament liegen und auch Feder und Tinte lagen griffbereit. Er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, heute endlich einmal seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Nicht dass er es wirklich gerne tat, aber er wollte auch nicht zu sehr hinter den anderen zurückfallen. Genervt legte er seine Stirn auf das Buch, Kräuterkunde war so stinklangweilig wenn man sich nicht dafür interessierte. Er schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, riss sie aber gleich wieder auf, als er spürte, dass sich jemand über ihn beugte. Er sah eine Hand die sich neben seinen Kopf abgestützt hatte. Überrascht hob er seinen Kopf und wendete ihn so, dass er den anderen sehen konnte. "Zabini!" Dieser grinste ihn jedoch nur an und kam schon wieder mit seinem Gesicht viel zu nahe an das von Harry heran.

"Wenn du dich schon so anbietest", murmelte er und drückte sanft seine Lippen auf die von Harry. Zabini vertiefte den Kuss nicht, er sog nur leicht an Harrys Unterlippe, der Gryffindor reagierte nicht auf die Lippen. Erst nach dem Zabini wieder von ihm abließ wachte Harry wie aus einer Trance auf und starrte den Slytherin perplex an. Dieser drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, stieß sich von dem Tisch ab und ging. Harry sah ihm einen Moment lang nach, geistesabwesend strich er sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Lippen. Der Slytherin sah nicht einmal zu ihm zurück, dafür konnte Harry sehen wie Nott ihn beobachtete, der ein Stück weiter entfernt, auf Zabini wartete. Harry drehte sich wieder um, um sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben zu widmen, er blinzelte einige Male und sah überrascht auf das was da auf seinem Buch lag. Noch einmal drehte er sich zu den beiden Slytherins um, die bereits an der Tür waren, Zabini drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um, zwinkerte ihm zu. Harry hob seine Augenbrauen und sah wieder zu seinem Buch zurück.

"Warum gibt mir Zabini, eine Banane?", fragte er sich selber. Harry hob die Schultern, legte die Banane neben das Buch und machte sich mit Widerwillen wieder über seine Hausaufgaben her. Die Nacht hatte bereits Hogwarts in seinen Bann gezogen, als sich Harry auf den Weg zu Professor Snape machte. Es hatte ihm nichts genützt, dass er nach dem Malheur in Zaubertränke aus der Klasse geflüchtet war, Snape hatte ihm trotzdem Nachsitzen aufgebrummt.

Er klopfte gegen die schwer aussehende Eichentür und wartete auf das üblich geschnarrte ‚Herein!', seines Professors und er brauchte auch nicht lange darauf warten. Harry schob die Tür auf und ging mit hoch erhobenem Kopf in den Raum dahinter. "Schön, dass sie ebenfalls Zeit gefunden haben zu kommen, Potter!", hörte er da auch schon Snapes grauenhafte Stimme. "Ebenfalls!", entwich es Harry, aber Snape reagierte nicht darauf, sondern zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger nur auf eine Tür. Mehr brauchte er auch nicht zu tun, Harry wusste auch so, was er zu tun hatte. Wie fast jedes Mal, wenn er bei Snape nachsitzen musste, machte er dasselbe. Mit einem angewiderten Gesichtausdruck ging er in den kleinen Raum der hinter der Tür lag. Er durfte also wieder einmal, die schlecht beschrifteten kleinen Zaubertrankflaschen von Snape säubern. Erst als er schon fast durch die Tür geschritten war, bemerkte er den anderen, der sich bereits an die Arbeit gemacht hatte. Harrys Augen schweiften fragend über die Slytherinrobe. "Steh nicht da wie eine Statue, sondern hilf lieber mit", zischte Nott ihn ärgerlich an, "Immerhin habe ich es dir zu verdanken, dass ich diesen Abend hier verbringen darf." "Pft, hättest dich ja nicht neben mich setzen müssen", murmelte er und machte sich ebenfalls an die Arbeit. Er bemerkte nicht den Blick, den Nott ihm zusandte, sondern warf sich regelrecht in seine Arbeit, damit er es schnell hinter sich hatte. Irgendwann, weit nach Mitternacht hatten sie es endlich geschafft und konnten aus dem stinkenden Loch fliehen. Die Tür schnappte hinter den beiden Jungs ins Schloss und beide, selbst der Slytherin, holten erleichtert Luft. "Fertig?", hörte Harry da eine Stimme in seinem Rücken. Eine Stimme von der er gehofft hatte, sie nicht so schnell wieder hören zu müssen. Er mochte es nicht, was diese Stimme mit seinem Körper machte weder diesen Schauer, der schon wieder über seinen Rücken lief, noch die Wärme in seinem Magen. Er wirbelte herum, genauso wie Nott, und schluckte. Zabini stand schon wieder viel zu nahe an ihm, sie berührten sich nicht, aber er war eben doch zu nahe für Harrys Geschmack. "Ja", antwortete Nott auf Zabinis Frage. Harry machte einen kleinen Schritt rückwärts, während Zabini zu dem anderen Slytherin schaute, er musste einfach etwas Abstand zwischen sich und diesen Affen vor sich bringen, nicht dass er ihn wo möglich auch noch anfiel.

"Aber ohne diesen Gryffindor da", er zeigte abfällig auf Harry "wäre ich vermutlich schneller gewesen." Harry ließ ein abfälliges Schnauben hören "Schleimige Schlange", zischte er. Nott warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und Zabini fixierte ihn aus seinen blauen Augen, erst jetzt fiel Harry so richtig auf, dass er seine Klappe nicht so weit aufreißen sollte, immerhin war er mit zwei Slytherins alleine hier.

Nott hob gleichgültig die Schultern und drehte sich um "Gehen wir? Ich will diesen verdammten Geruch los werden", meinte er an Zabini gewandt, der nickte ihm zu und gemeinsam gingen sie den Gang entlang. Harry ließ erleichtert die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen und ging in die Entgegengesetzte Richtung. Schnelle Schritte hinter ihm, brachten ihn dazu sich noch einmal umzudrehen, überrascht sah er auf Zabini der ihm entgegen kam. "Ich wollte dir noch etwas geben, Potter", und hielt ihm eine Banane entgegen. Harry griff danach und sah perplex darauf "Warum gibst du mir ständig Bananen?" "Damit du sie essen kannst?", er machte noch einen Schritt auf Harry zu und drückte diesen leicht gegen die Steinmauer. Harry spürte die Kälte die von der Wand abging, an seinem Rücken und die Wärme von Zabinis Körper an seinem Oberkörper. Wann war dieser ihm so nahe gekommen? Schoss es durch Harrys Gedanken. Zabinis Gesicht kam seinem Gesicht wieder näher, sanft leckte seine Zungenspitze über Harrys Mundwinkel. Die Atmung des Gryffindors beschleunigte sich ins unermessliche und sein Herz hämmerte gegen seinen Brustkorb. Noch bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, zog sich der Slytherin auch schon wieder zurück und ging. Harry rutschte an der Wand hinab auf den Boden und versuchte eher erfolglos sein Herz zu beruhigen. Er sah auf die Banane in seiner Hand und dann auf den Gang in dem der Slytherin verschwunden war.

"Warum hat Zabini, eine Banane in der Hose versteckt?", fragte er sich selber leise. Leider bekam er darauf keine Antwort und so schleppte er sich in den Gryffindorturm zurück und schmiss sich auf sein Bett, um endlich zu schlafen. Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry am Gryffindortisch und stocherte ziemlich lustlos in seinem Müsli herum, eigentlich wollte er nur auf den Tisch starren aber irgendetwas brachte ihn dazu, seinen Kopf zu heben, dass was er zu sehen bekam brachte ihn dazu erst einmal zu schlucken. Blaise Zabini saß an seinem Haustisch und fixierte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen. Auf diese Art und Weise wurde Harry noch nie angesehen, zumindest war es ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen. Zabini zwinkerte ihm zu und Harry senkte beschämt den Kopf, der ganz bestimmt knallrot war. Frustriert schlug er sich die Hände vors Gesicht und bemerkte dadurch nicht wie sich Hermione neben ihn setzte. „Was ist los, Harry?" „Nichts", nuschelte er hinter seinen Armen hervor. „Nichts?", Hermione beugte sich zu ihm rüber „Harry es ist halb acht und es ist  
Samstag und du bist schon da, natürlich ist etwas los." „Ich muss damit alleine klar kommen", nuschelte er und stand auf, um die Halle zu verlassen. So richtig wusste er aber selber nicht, was er machen sollte, er hatte die ganze Nacht lang kein Auge zubekommen, ständig huschten diese verdammten blauen Augen in seinem Kopf herum und er bekam sie einfach nicht mehr weg. Langsam schlenderte er zum Quidditchfeld hinab, vielleicht würde ihn eine Runde auf dem Besen etwas ablenken. Im Umkleideraum der Gryffindors holte er seinen Besen aus dem Spind und stellte diesen neben sich, als seine Spindtür zugeschlagen wurde.

„Du siehst unheimlich süß aus, wenn du rot wirst. Weißt du das eigentlich?", wisperte Blaise Zabini in sein Ohr. Ein angenehmer Schauer ergriff seinen Körper und Harry zitterte leicht, eine Gänsehaut strich über seinen Rücken und seine Nackenhaare stellten sich leicht auf. Harry verkniff es sich Zabini anzusehen, denn er konnte spüren wie ihm die Röte wieder ins Gesicht stieg. „Was willst du?" „Hm, da gebe es einiges, aber im Moment wäre ich schon damit zufrieden" „Womit?", Harry drehte seinen Kopf doch so, dass er dem Slytherin ins Gesicht sehen konnte. So schnell konnte er nicht einmal reagieren hatte dieser mit den Worten 'Das hier', auch schon seine Lippen auf seine gedrückte. Harry öffnete überrascht seinen Mund und Zabini nutzte die Gelegenheit dazu um mit seiner Zunge in den Mund des Gryffindors zu schlängeln. Er stupste Harrys Zunge leicht an und wollte ihn so dazu bringen auf sein Spiel einzugehen. Harry musste sich irgendwo fest halten und wählte dazu Blaises Schultern, seine Knie wollten schon nachgeben. Zabini schlang seine Arme um Harrys Hüften und vertiefte den Kuss noch mehr. Vorsichtig drängte er den Gryffindor gegen die Schränke und keilte ihn dort ein. Langsam ließ er seine Hände über dessen Arme gleiten und umfasste die Handgelenke, er hob sie an und pinnte sie über Harrys Kopf an den Schrank. Harry leistete keinerlei Widerstand und so schaffte es Zabini auch dessen Arme mit nur einer Hand dort zu halten. Mit der anderen fuhr er langsam wieder hinab und erreichte dadurch, ein sanftes Stöhnen aus dem Mund des Gryffindors. Zabini löste sich wieder von Harry und dieser öffnete langsam seine Augen, ein Grinsen legte sich auf die Lippen des Slytherins, als er den leicht verschleierten Blick des Gryffindors sah. Zabini machte einen Schritt rückwärts und löste auf diese Weise jeglichen Körperkontakt zu Harry.

Er leckte sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen „Du schmeckst besser, als ich bisher immer dachte", Zabini wartete nicht auf eine Antwort von Harry, sondern wirbelte herum und ließ den verdatterten Gryffindor alleine zurück. Harry rutschte am Spind entlang auf den Boden und vergrub sein hochrotes Gesicht in seinen Armen. Was sollte das wieder, fragte er sich? Er blieb einige Zeit sitzen und räumte dann seinen Besen wieder in den Spind zurück, er würde heute nicht die Konzentration aufbringen können, um zu fliegen. Erst zum Mittagessen betrat Harry wieder die große Halle und setzte sich ohne aufzusehen an den Gryffindortisch, er häufte sich etwas von dem Essen auf den Teller und aß lustlos. Nach einiger Zeit schob er den halb vollen Teller wieder von sich weg und hielt Ausschau nach einer geeigneten Nachspeise, aber er fand keine und so griff er wieder einmal nach dem Obstkorb und nahm daraus eine Banane. Wie immer, schälte er sie zuerst zur Hälfte und begann dann mit der Zunge um die Spitze herum zu streichen und die Banane etwas in seinen Mund aufzunehmen. Wieder schabte er mit den Zähnen etwas von dem Fruchtfleisch herunter und schloss dabei genießerisch die Augen. Hermione und Ron waren noch nicht da und Harry dachte sich, dass die beiden wahrscheinlich miteinander beschäftigt wären, langsam stand er vom Tisch auf und hatte dabei die Banane wieder zwischen seinen Lippen gepresst. Während er aus der Halle schlenderte, sog er genüsslich an dem Obst. Harry quiekte überrascht auf, als er in einen Gang gezogen und gegen die kalte Steinwand gedrückt wurde. Heißer Atem strich ihm über die Wange und ein warmer Körper drückte sich gegen seinen. Er konnte spüren, dass der andere sehr erregt war, denn dessen steifes Glied drückte gegen sein eigenes und zu seinem Leidwesen, erwachte dieses nun auch. Harry hob seinen Kopf und sah in das Gesicht von Blaise Zabini „Man sollte dir in Zukunft verbieten Bananen zu essen", meinte dieser gerade mit rauer Stimme. Harry verstand nicht worauf der Slytherin hinaus wollte und genau das drückten auch seine Augen aus.

„Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, was du da jedes Mal machst, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf 'Worauf wollte Zabini nur hinaus?', fragte er sich in Gedanken. „Ich werde es dir zeigen", meinte der Slytherin mit verführerischer Stimme und zog den verblüfften Gryffindor hinter sich her. Harry konnte später gar nicht mehr so genau sagen, wohin ihn der Slytherin gebracht hatte, so verworren waren die verschiedenen Gänge. Er war sich jedoch ziemlich sicher, dass sie irgendwo im Territorium der Slytherins waren. Zabini schupste ihn in einen dunklen Raum und erhellte diesen mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes. Harry sah sich in den Raum um, nachdem der Slytherin die Fackeln an den Wänden ebenfalls entfacht hatte. Es war nicht wirklich etwas großartiges, an der einen Wand stand ein alter Kasten, bei dem schon fast die Türen raus fielen. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich eine Tür und gerade aus stand ein riesengroßes Bett. Zumindest bei diesem konnte man erkennen, dass es des Öfteren benutz wurde. Harry wollte bereits auf die Tür zu gehen die er vorhin entdeckt hatte, wurde jedoch von Zabini davon abgehalten. Der hatte gerade in diesem Moment eine Hand an Harrys Oberarm gelegt und drehte diesen zu sich um. Harry wollte bereits protestieren, aber Zabini nutzte dessen offenen Mund dazu, um sofort in seinen Mund einzudringen und Harrys Zunge anzustupsen. Während des Kusses dirigierte Zabini den Gryffindor in Richtung Bett. Als Harry die Bettkante in seinen Kniekellen spürte, löste er den Kuss, da er ziemlich unspektakulär auf die Matratze fiel. Blaise nutzte Harrys Überraschung und krabbelte über ihn, er stemmte seine Hände links und rechts neben Harrys Kopf ab und sah auf ihn hinab. „Was hast du vor?" „Ich zeige dir heute den Himmel." „Da will ich nicht hin." „Anschließend schmeiße ich dich in die Hölle." „Da ist es mir zu warm." „Dann werde ich mit dir Fliegen." „Dafür habe ich Quidditch." „Du wirst dich winden." „Warum sollte ich?" „Du wirst nach mehr verlangen." „Nach was?" Blaise setzte ein verruchtes Lächeln auf und kam Harrys Gesicht wieder näher „Das wirst du schon noch sehen", meinte er geheimnisvoll und verschloss Harrys Mund, ohne auf eine Antwort von diesem zu warten. Dieser Kuss war anders, als die bisherigen, er war voller Leidenschaft und Blaise gab Harry absolut keine Chance zu entkommen. Er entließ den Gryffindor aus dem Kuss und wanderte mit seiner Zunge, dessen Hals hinab und saugte sich dort fest. Harry entwich ein kehliges Keuchen und er biss sich in die Hand. Blaise hob nun eine seiner Hände und löste Harrys Hand von dessen Zähnen. Danach wanderte Blaises Mund weiter, er öffnete Harrys Robe und löste die Knöpfe seines Hemdes. Blaise brachte sich in eine aufrechte Position und betrachtete zuerst sein Werk am Hals des Gryffindors, er grinste übers ganze Gesicht. Er ließ danach seine blauen Seelenspiegel weiter wandern und blieb an Harrys Brustkorb hängen, der sich in schneller Folge hob und senkte, er leckte sich über die Lippen und senkte seinen Mund über die bereits aufstehenden rosa Knospen um an ihnen zu saugen, ein überraschtes Quieken, von Harry belohnte ihn dafür. Seine Hände wanderten über Harrys weiche Haut und verbrannten ihn beinahe. Blaise hatte recht gehabt, Harry wand sich unter seinen Berührungen, Hitze überkam den Gryffindor.

Blaise krabbelte wieder nach oben und brachte seine Lippen zu Harrys Ohr, er leckte über dieses „Zuerst kommt der Himmel", hauchte er hinein. Harry erschauerte, aber er konnte nicht darauf antworten. Der Gryffindor leckte sich über die ausgetrockneten Lippen und keuchte leise auf. Blaise war das, Antwort genug er senkte seine Lippen wieder auf die warme Haut und erkundete mit seiner Zunge jeden Millimeter. Kurz ließ er seine Zungenspitze in Harrys Bauchnabel verschwinden und erhielt ein leises Stöhnen dafür. Mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wanderte er zu Harrys Hose weiter und öffnete diese behände. Langsam zog er sie, den Gryffindor aus und dieser hob sogar noch einladend sein Becken dafür. Blaise schmiss die Hose in den Raum hinein und krabbelte wieder hoch, sanft strich er mit einer Hand über die Beule die sich in Harrys Boxer gebildet hatte. Harry drückte sein Becken der Hand entgegen.

„Ich sagte doch du wirst, nach mehr verlangen", wisperte Blaise und sah aus halbgeschlossenen Augen zu dem Gryffindor hinab. Blaise platzierte sich an Harrys Seite und befreite ihn nun auch aus dessen Boxer. Harry lief feuerrot an, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er nun vollkommen nackt vor dem Slytherin lag, aber irgendwie konnte er sich auch nicht dazu überwinden aufzustehen. Er wollte das Kribbeln auf seiner Haut und das seltsame Gefühl in seinen Magen noch einmal spüren, wollte spüren wie der Slytherin ihn berührte und diesen angenehmen Schauer in ihm auslöste. Langsam hob er seine Augenlider und sah zu Blaise auf. Dieser leckte sich grade über die Lippen und betrachtete eingehend Harrys Körper. „Du bist wunderschön", murmelte er und spreizte Harrys Beine leicht, um sich dann dazwischen nieder zulassen. Er lächelte zu dem Gryffindor hinab und fing damit an sich seine Robe von den Schultern zu lösen, er ließ sie neben dem Bett auf den Boden gleiten und verfuhr mit der Krawatte ebenso. Langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe an seinem Hemd und strich sich dabei selber über seine warme Haut, mit den Fingerkuppen umspielte er seine Brustwarzen. Sein Kopf fiel in den Nacken und er stöhnte lustvoll auf, dadurch sah er jedoch nicht wie sich Harrys grüne Augen immer mehr verschleierten. Er sah wieder zu Harry und versank beinahe in dessen Seelenspiegel, langsam strich er sich das Hemd von den Schultern und ließ es hinter sich auf dem Bett liegen. Noch immer zwischen Harrys gespreizten Beinen, stand er auf und öffnete seine Hose, er strich sie sich quälend langsam über seine Hüften. Harrys Blick lag sofort auf, der beträchtlich gewachsenen Erregung die Blaise gerade befreite und der Gryffindor leckte sich über die Lippen. Blaise stöhnte bei dem Bild, das Harry gerade lieferte, unterdrückt auf und befreite sich so schnell wie nur möglich von seiner Hose. Er kniete sich wieder vor den Gryffindor nieder und umfasste dessen Armgelenke, langsam schob er sie über den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen und legte dessen Finger um die einzelnen Streben des Kopfteiles. „Halt dich daran fest", murmelte er gegen Harrys Lippen, ehe er seinen Mund ganz darauf drückte und ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Harrys Körper erbebte bei dem plötzlichen Körperkontakt und er drückte leicht seinen Rücken durch. Sanft strichen Blaises Finger über die erhitzte Haut, umkreisten Harrys Brustwarzen, strichen seine, Bauchmuskeln nach und wanderten auf diese weiße immer weiter an dem Gryffindor hinab. Blaise löste den Kuss und folgte seine Lippen und seine Zunge einsetzend, der Spur die seine Hände vorgezeichnet hatten. Er legte einen von Harrys Beinen auf seine Schultern und küsste die Innenseite des Oberschenkels, hinauf zu Harrys Mitte. Er sah kurz zu Harry hoch, aber dieser war viel zu sehr mit den Gefühlen beschäftigt, die ihn gerade in diesem Augenblick überschwemmten. Hauchzart setzte Blaise einen Kuss auf die Spitze von Harrys Glied und stieß mit seiner Zungenspitze in die kleine Vertiefung, an deren Ende. Harry stöhnte laut auf und begann sich unter dem Slytherin zu winden. Dies entfachte auf Blaises Gesicht ein Lächeln. Blaise umschloss Harrys Glied mit seinem Mund und saugte leicht daran, Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte an sich hinunter, aber das einzige was er sehen konnte war ein brauner Haarschopf, der sich immer wieder an seiner Erregung auf und ab gleiten ließ. Harrys Kopf sackte in das Kissen zurück, um Augenblicke später aufzuhissen, als er spürte wie etwas in seinen Po eindrang und sich darin auszuweiten begann. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Körper, der jedoch schnell zu einem angenehmen Gefühl mutierte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da begann sich Harry auch schon dem Finger entgegen zu drücken. Blaise leckte derweilen genüsslich Harrys gesamten Schaft auf und ab. So abgelenkt bemerkte Harry auch nicht wie sich zu dem einen Finger, noch ein zweiter, und kurze Zeit später auch noch ein dritter gesellte. Blaises Zähne knabberten leicht an Harrys Glied und trieben ihn so in den Wahnsinn. Harry umschloss die Streben fester mit seinen Fingern, als er spürte wie sich in seinem Bauch alles zusammenzog, aber plötzlich war, dieser sagenhafte Mund und auch die wundervollen Finger verschwunden. Harry knurrte und öffnete seine Augen, um sofort in die von Blaise zu sehen, der sich ungemerkt von ihm, wieder nach oben gerobbt hatte. Ein Arm umfasste noch immer Harrys Bein in der Kniekehle, Blaise studierte Harrys Gesicht und lächelte leicht. Er setzte statt seiner Finger nun sein steifes Glied an Harrys Eingang und begann damit, langsam in den Gryffindor einzudringen. Dabei beobachtete er jede Regung von dem Schwarzhaarigen unter sich, der wollte gerade seine Augen schließen, aber Blaise schüttelte sacht seinen Kopf „Nein", hauchte er, „Ich will es in deinen Augen sehen. Schenk mir deinen Höhenpunkt", murmelte er heiser. Harry löste seine Hände von den Streben und strich hauchzart über Blaises Oberkörper, neckte dessen Brustwarzen umrundeten sie und zwickten sanft hinein. Blaise stöhnte kehlig auf und stieß härter in Harry. Harry drückte seinen Kopf noch mehr in das Kissen unter sich, entließ dabei jedoch keinen Augenblick Blaises Augen aus seinem Blick. Blaise konnte sich kaum zurückhalten, schon so lange träumte er davon, genau das mit dem Gryffindor zu machen, aber dieser war viel zu sehr in seinem Inneren gefangen gewesen. Harry spürte wie sich in seinem Magen alles zusammenzog und er biss sich auf die Lippen. Sein Körper bäumte sich auf und er verkrallte seine Fingernägel in das Fleisch des Slytherins, hinterließ dort rote Striemen. Laut und Lustvoll stöhnte er auf, als ihn der Höhepunkt wie ein Tsunami überrollte und wegschwemmte. Blaise kannte nun kein Halten mehr, die Enge, um sein Glied raubte ihm den Verstand, es dauerte nur zwei Stöße und auch er ergoss sich. Schwer atmend brach er auf den Körper des Gryffindors zusammen und küsste abwesend die leicht verschwitzte Haut. Einige Minuten blieb sie so liegen, jeder mit seinen eigenen Dämonen kämpfend. Harry spielte dabei abwesend mit Blaises Haar und ließ es immer wieder durch seine Finger gleiten. Blaise stemmte seinen Oberkörper etwas in die Höhe, sah Harry mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an, zog sich aus ihm zurück und drehte sich mit dem Gryffindor zusammen um. Harry quiekte überrascht auf, er stemmte seine Hände leicht gegen die Brust von Blaise.

„Das war der Himmel", meinte dieser mit einer rauen Stimme. Er strich mit dem Zeigefinger über Harrys Wange, fuhr weiter in Harrys Nacken und zog diesen zu sich herunter „Und jetzt kommt die Hölle", er bedeckte Harrys Lippen mit Küsse „Und dann werde ich dir zeigen wie man Bananen richtig isst."

-

-

-

-

Ihr habt es tatsächlich bis hierher geschafft **ungläubig schaut** Ich beglückwünsche euch **g** Ich habe lange mit mir gerungen, vor allem weil ich doch kein Lemon mehr schreiben wollte, aber ich habe mich breitschlagen lassen **drop** Ich hoffe, ihr habt es alle überlebt. **winkz**

ShadowRiddle


End file.
